Gundam Seed: Wars of Old
by Shenlong7
Summary: After sleeping for so long, Kira finds himself in an unfamiliar world. Can he protect his friends and his son to get back to the woman he loves or will this new war be his end. KiraXLacus language and violence REVISED CHAPTER ONE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The World as it is Now

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, but it is sort of a sequel dealing with decades into the future with new changes. Very few of the mobile suits from Seed will appear or Gundams anyway, and other mobile suits from other Gundams will be put into this as well as some characters. There are multiple main characters, though some are descendents of previous characters. Kira Yamato will be one of the main characters though and it is set like twenty years after Destiny. At first I didn't want to post this, but I thought why not. I hope this is something readers can enjoy.

A/N: Due to reports that it paragraphs are too long I have reduced them and just to inform you that Virgil's speech is long and broken up into three paragraphs that will be continued by leaving off the apostraphe marks that one would usually end a paragraph with while begining the dialogue in the next paragraph with an apostrophe so for that bit it is not two people talking but just one big speech. This is actually gramatically correct. Also, if you find it confusing then just bear through this one, I have to set everything up but it will make sense soon, i promise. No more of these long introductions like what I begin with.

* * *

With the end of the Second Bloody Valentines war came a period of peace that was funded by the organization known as the Foundation, a group of representatives from all the different colonies and all the different nations of Earth coming together to discuss matters. This in itself also helped mediate the rifts between Naturals and Coordinators by shifting identification from method of birth to the nation of birth or colony. The movement led to a surge in Nationalism and all prejudice was for a time, swept under the carpet of a bold new future promoted by the peaceful nation of Orb and backed by the most surprising supporter, ZAFT. ZAFT, now under the leadership of a new council that was founded by Athrun Zala five years after the recovery from the Second Bloody Valentine war, helped Orb shape a new universe of peace between Naturals and Coordinators, despite the presence of prejudice that still remained.

Though the United Earth Alliance was at first reluctant to join into the peaceful relations, the internal uproar in many of the Earth's nations forced the UEA into peace talks with the two organizations and it seemed like wars would no longer be threat to humanity. This led to a massive disarmament with many mobile suits being stripped and used for other applications and even the very gundams that brought peace, except for the one piloted by legendary hero Kira Yamato, were stripped or became museum pieces.

But as long as there is man, there will be wars, and just when it seemed like eternal peace had been reached, a new organization began to show itself on Earth and soon the colonies. Calling itself, the Thuel Civilization, founded itself under a showing of hatred to those of ZAFT and reclaimed the prejudice towards Coordinators to gain followers. Its leader, Duke Ivan Dermail, was assassinated due to the decline in prejudice that was becoming a deterrent to the growing nation and soon it began to feed itself off of alliances.

In no time, the new super power was ready to challenge the two super powers with a new mobile suit force comprised of the easily more mass produced Leo that allowed Thuel Civilization to overwhelm the other forces when war arrived. Despite the Leo being an inferior model it was easy to pilot so Thuel was able to crank out more pilots than the other nations and it was cheaper to produce than others. This was canceled out by a new mass production of Daggers that were made with a system similar to the Leos, but they were inferior to prior models of Daggers.

The term Gundam had long since lost its meaning since the system was found unnecessary to use and the special weapons lost their place on the battlefield as new systems took their place. The mobile suits of today have very few special mobile suits among them, but none could compare to previous models, as demonstrated by the final battle of Kira Yamato, as the legendary hero destroyed most of the Leos and elite mobile suits, Taurus's, before his ship was lost into space somewhere near the Venus colony. The Battle of Venus Colony 295 hinted the end to the current conflict and the truce between the Thuel Civilization and the Foundation.

It also marked the start of another organization founding itself in the UEA, the Order of the Zodiac, otherwise known as OZ, which overlooked many of the military aspects while incorporating special units of ZAFT and the few fighting units of Orb into it. This new power was kept under wraps and only saw fighting when losing battles occurred in key places. Its leader was a legend himself, a distinguished soldier of ZAFT who had attained the rank of captain at the end of the second Bloody Valentine War and then defected with the rank of Major. At the young age of 17 or at least young by normal standards since the biggest heroes were higher ranked than him, Virgil Kuschrenada, was the very image of a war hero, straight from the posters.

Virgil Kuschrenada was of Aryan descent with a striking difference in the red color of his eyes and platinum blond hair that was combed back into a hairstyle of nobility. His eyebrows were slicked into a slight arc that made his handsome face to be like a sculpture from marble. The one thing that marked him as a war hero was his scar that resided over his right eye, his worst wound from the Second Bloody Valentines war where he lost his eye while piloting a ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner Zaku Warrior. During the rearmament of ZAFT forces, Major Kuschrenada was one of the biggest proponents of restating the Zaku Warrior, even redesigning the systems and adding advancements to his old model that he continued to maintain, even in the current times.

The current issues of the times are the issues that the colonies have been having with the policies of trade with the Earth Alliance that were found to be little in the benefit of the colonies. This led to a major separation in the UEA with one side splitting from the foundation and conquering the now weak Thuel Civilization to become the Romanov Foundation backed by the Romanov family. The colonies under this ruling found themselves to be facing harsh realities of oppression and tensions mounted as armed forces of the Romanov Foundation spread across the colonies to threaten colonies under the protection of the Foundation.

ZAFT forces, backed by an OZ presence, now occupy the frontline colony of Jupiter Colony where the son of Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne, Toshiro Yamato, is training with the son of Athrun Zala, Mathias Zala. The two, though a month fresh out of the ZAFT academy, will find themselves far into the war.

* * *

Toshiro Yamato watched as the boots of the drill sergeant clicked at the wood of the stage that had been built for inducting new pilots into the ZAFT forces and some, those who qualified for it like Mathias Zala, would be inducted into the special OZ forces, the elite forces of the Foundation. Of course most of the inducting ceremony would go onto a description of the basic mobile suits and the elite mobile suits. Leos painted in the colors of crimson were the major workhorse of the armed ZAFT forces in the colony due to the forces that surrounded the colony provided enough Dagger XVs to support the colony and overlooking the battle for OZ was its leader and the best pilot of OZ with the most powerful mobile suit in use, an improved Zaku Warrior that was made with a new metal armor and improved the speed of it. Oddly enough, it was very much stronger than the old Zaku Warrior and any of its replacements, making it a very expensive piece of work so it was no mass produced, there was only one model of it.

Toshiro's eyes moved over to the silent figure of Virgil Kuschrenada, a figure standing in the very regal Crimson of a ZAFT military uniform with the emblem of OZ over the right breast along with the Silver Leaves to mark the rank of Major and medals that he had accumulated. What he knew of the man was only through the war stories that were shared in the academy, the books that Major Kuschrenada published on strategy, the appearances that he would make during the evaluation days in the academy, and his early memories of childhood when Kuschrenada would visit Toshiro's father, Kira Yamato.

From what he could gather, his father had a lot of respect for the Major and from what he could tell they were friends, but the meetings weren't as frequent as good friends would. They did have some respect and good feelings between each other, but the Major was a very secluded person with only two people who probably knew him completely. His young protégé, Michael Graziano, a young pilot from Italy who was orphaned at a young age from a small conflict and was only age 17, and his subordinate, Captain Selina Une, who served him loyally with one of the old Dagger L's though it was inferior to his own.

"Excuse me, Lt. Yamato, would you like to introduce the new pilots to the mobile suits they will be using for the duration of their posts here," asked the drill sergeant, a man by the name of Johanna Hicks who had a scar over his mouth.

"Huh, oh yes sorry," said the embarrassed and stunned Lt. Toshiro Yamato as he realized he had just been drifting off into his own thoughts during an important ceremony that would not only give his new subordinates a first impression of him, but give the leader of OZ who could decide his placement, a first impression of him as well. "Pilots, as you know, we have discontinued the Dagger L series in favor of Dagger XVs, now these are not the mobile suits many of you will be using. Instead you will all be piloting the Leos that we have; these are the workhorse around here with the ever reliable M703K beam carbine that has been in the military since the Dagger L's. Now of course these are not the superior of the beam cannons that are carried by the Taurus, there will be enough of you to overwhelm the Taursu which is only in a squad of 3, with only 2 squads per battle. Now there are thirty of you with support of fifty Dagger XVs, not counting the OZ forces which are ten Dagger XV's led by Major Kuschrenada, the head of OZ. If the, um, Major, does not mind me asking, I would like to ask for the Major's help with the discussion on his mobile suit if he would allow it."

As soon as he turned around to look at the Major his eyes found the crimson of the ZAFT uniform in his vision and he looked up to see the red of the Major's left eye and the black of the eye patch over his right. Kuschrenada was 6'7, a tall man to say the least and he was definitely a lanky man with arms that had his knuckles residing at his knees. Such an imposing man was standing in front of Lt. Toshiro Yamato and for the first time as far as Yamato knew, he was going to speak. Never had he done that in front of the Lieutenant so it was a bit of an event for Yamato to finally put a voice to the Major that seemed to be shrouded in legend.

"I thank you, for allowing me to give a speech on a platform that I wish could be heard more," said the smooth and composed voice of Virgil Kuschrenada, leaving little wonder as to why so many people wanted to hear him speak. "Throughout the history, humankind has fought bloody wars over things such as territory, resources, and the right for freedom. Our weapons have grown in size each year till we have reached this age of mobile suits that before recent times were all about getting stronger and more powerful while being mass produced, but now it seems mass production and cheaper costs have made these less powerful armor for your use. It used to take full artillery for a full scale defensive force to take out one mobile suit, but now it appears that artillery has only made fewer changes and has now come to rival our mobile suits. It is of course an undisputed fact that our mobile suits can fire, in a minute, more beams of firepower than any artillery gun by a large sum, it is however also undisputed that the improvements in missiles has also given more dangers for my mobile suit pilots than it did when I was just becoming a Lieutenant.

"If the costs continue to drop while the quality of mobile suits drops then we are looking at the possibility of computerized A.I. being the future of combat and that will only bring about a war in which our only casualties will be civilians when they attack manufacturing facilities. Such a war is dishonorable and all those participating in war must be those whose hearts can fully grasp human emotion or else we have a war in which no human will be a part of, but yet the war will be for a human's cause. This type of war is one that is ill founded and will someday lead to a great ruin for humanity. Those who decide these things may consider me to be an old soldier with a taste for nostalgia, but I am not so old as they are and I am in touch with my soldiers more so than any politician.

"I know if the soldiers of the future are these mobile dolls than war looses the beauty that it has amidst the bloodshed and tragedy. The flare of emotions that is the only thing that assures we will not be destroyed, but I have not talked about my own mobile suit. This one mobile suit has been with me during the entirety of my career, the ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner Zaku Warrior Ultimate, with increased speed, highly damage resistant armor made out of the strongest alloys, and a combat system that will reserve it for a certain margin of skilled pilots, but for those who can pilot it, this system will increase combat skills to heightened levels. I can assure you, that it has no rival today and that is something that I will stake my life on."

The level of respect that Toshiro had for the Major rose as he was impressed by the man whose philosophies were the most ideal and his words had won him the loyalty of every man who heard it. There was no wonder as to why this man was the head of the special forces of the most elite group of pilots, but there was wonder as to why he wasn't the head of every military force as well as the head of the Foundation. Only the lack of ambition of this man could have kept him from obtaining such a post or so it seemed to the young son of Kira Yamato and his friend, Mathias Zala.

The Major then simply made one guttural noise and every pilot and officer saluted him as they would salute the person of highest rank in the military or a king. Only Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato could inspire soldiers to such a loyalty, but only Athrun Zala would ever rival him in words to articulate such thoughts into an idea that every soldier could serve. As the Major stepped down the microphone was given back to Lt. Toshiro, who felt so awkward to receive the microphone since he was not at a point in his knowledge and wisdom to give off such a speech that would give off the same effect.

"I suppose now the only thing that is left is for me to take some of you to your posts in guarding the colony from a possible attack," said Toshiro as he started to pick up his helmet and then looked to the men who were going to direct his men to their docking bays to get into the Leos. He waited for each pilot to pass him before following them, but before he could head off with them he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. He turned to once again stare into the eyes of Major Kuschrenada.

"Excuse me for delaying you and separating you from your men, but I would like to ask a favor of you," said the smooth, yet firm talking Kuschrenada as he gestured to another pathway to the docking bay that was used by OZ pilots. "There is a special project that I would like to have you on that will hopefully realize my ultimate dream for the future of war and mankind. This mobile suit is actually a Dagger L that is equipped with our current systems that are used by OZ with our own mobile suits. I knew your father and I knew him to be a damn good pilot of such skill that I wonder if I will ever match up to him, but I have not seen your abilities to pilot a mobile suit. For years I have waited to see how refined your own skills were and I've noticed that you and Mathias Zala are the best in your graduating class and possibly, aside from Athrun Zala and his two friends, are the best in the entire ZAFT military. Please, allow me to see how much your skills have grown."

"I am honored that you would want to see my skills at piloting and would gladly accept the use of your mobile suit," replied Toshiro with a salute before following his superior to the docking bay that was used by OZ forces and found the Dagger waiting for him. It was just like he had seen in the pictures of the manual, except it had a sort of awe to it as he stood gazing longingly at the cockpit that was open and waiting for him.

"Go right on ahead, I will be there to back you up if you need it, but I doubt you will," said Virgil in a very calm and quiet manner, as if the two knew each other quite well. "This is your mobile suit for the time being, but I'm sure you will be able to use the one that we have prepared for you."

Toshiro was going to say thank you, but for some reason, the words seemed to bare little meaning as he found himself drifting in the zero gravity of the docking bay, drifting towards the Dagger that was prepared for him. He found his way into the cockpit and immediately sat at the controls of the mobile suit and found that most systems were started up for him. All it required as the interface be engaged to the pilot and he noticed that there was a helmet waiting for him so he put it on. Immediately encryption codes began to flash into the view of the helmet and he felt the system engage, shifting things to a new perspective as he found himself brought into a state between caution and ease, riding the knife edge of what felt like a momentary panic attack.

The sound of the catapult locking for discharge echoed through his ear like a thump in a long dark cavern and this was followed by the numbers flashing on the screen counting down the time until launch. Toshiro braced himself for the roar of the wind as his mobile suit was launched into the vastness of space and only half a second after it was launched he turned on the thrusters of the Dagger, directing his mobile suit towards his subordinates, all of whom were in Leos. The speed and ease of the mobile suit were just amazing to Toshiro, who had never expected the system to make this much of an improvement.

"Alright men, right now we are patrolling this area, but there is word of forces from the Romanov Foundation may be within the vicinity," said Toshiro in a commanding voice that immediately brought his subordinates to attention. "I want you to stay in groups of four, check each area for any forms of enemy presence and do not engage unless the enemy has fired on you or if I give the orders for weapons free. I do not want us starting an incident just because one of you got spooked by a civilian transport or some mobile space probe with scientists still in it. There is war coming and we cannot give the enemy the right of first blood."

The Leos gathered into the specified units of four, each group being shipped out to one side of the area so that they could check amongst the waste and asteroids that were surrounding the colony. In total, there were about five groups, each pilot was looking around with the hands of their Leos pushing away some of the space clutter and around the coordinates D37'G79, there was a small tiny device found.

The pilot who had found the object was a Coordinator, who was born in the United Northern America as it was called now due to the alliance that incorporated Canada to the United States, by the name of Duo Maxwell. Despite being a new recruit fresh from the boot camp that regular pilots came from, Duo was part of an ace group that had managed to draw the attention of even the great Athrun Zala.

"Sir I think I've found something," said Duo as he started to wave around the object in the hand of his Leo and just as Toshiro had sent his Dagger's thrusters into the direction of Duo there was fire from one an enemy Leo that was marked by the plain olive green colors that were standard for the Leos of the Romanov Foundation.

"Sir, the small recon ship _Light Tower_ is picking up readings of incoming hostiles, a large force," said a woman who was in the young Lieutenants direct squad, a Cpl. Lucrezia Noin. "They'll be on us in a few minutes and they'll be about twenty men even on us, though they are probably less capable than us, sir."

"Don't let it get to your head, rookie, they may not be as experienced as us, but there is a possibility that we might screw up," barked Lt. Yamato as he started to push his mobile suit off a distance from the squad as the other members did so that the enemy couldn't get them all.

After overcoming the initial shock of how fast he was able to move his mobile suit, Lt. Yamato started to set his aiming system to track down each enemy Leo that was in the area. Of course this would take some time, longer than if he just shot back, but surprisingly it took only half a minute to lock on. Without a second thought, he started firing a three shot burst from his beam rifle into one of the asteroids, hoping to bring his target out to fire by causing enough disruption to make his enemy's cover unstable. With its proper cover gone, the enemy Leo used its thrusters to push it into a strafing motion around the squad while firing at them, but it was unable to get out of the way of the Lieutenant's fire as he moved his beam rifle with the Leo, shooting a blast right into its chest, left arm, and optical helmet piece. The enemy blew up in a blaze of fire that could be seen from a far distance in space, but there was no time to rejoice as many Leos soon took its place, swarming around the group. The Lieutenant regrouped with the rest of the new pilots to focus them around into squads that would flank and attack the front lines of the enemy.

"Well you have done well, Lt. Yamato, there is only a quarter of the forces remaining," said the smooth voice of Major Virgil Kuschrenada through the communication link and soon there was a flash of red through the helmet visor of Lt. Toshiro Yamato. "I believe that your squad has earned yourself a rest from being able to defeat your enemies without a single loss. You and I believe two of yours pilots have shown very exceptional skills that have earned you a spot in OZ, particularly in a special project that is going on. I shall speak with you later on this, that goes for you as well, Cpl. Maxwell."

Toshiro counted his breath in his mind as his mobile suit docked and as he finally felt the system release itself from his mind he finally fell back to being his normal self. After having the rush of awareness and perception taken away from his senses, he began to fill something similar to withdrawal and he craved to be back into that mobile suit shooting down more enemies. After waiting for the okay to dress himself into his regular uniform, Toshiro walked outside to see that there was a car waiting for him with two suited men in standing near the doors, each one with a pistol holstered under their black sports coats. Inside the car was the silent Major Kuschrenada, cutting open a letter with his letter opener shaped like a dagger. The Major turned his head and nodded for Lt. Toshiro to sit down inside, which the Lieutenant did as he stared at the other two silent figures that stood by the side of Major Virgil Kuschrenada.

"Hey wait up for me," said a loud voice from behind, the voice that belonged to the new recruit, Ensign Duo Maxwell, who was running towards the car, his braid trailing behind him. "Please forgive me for my lateness sir, I got my braid caught in the helmet sir!"

"No need to be so loud," replied Virgil as he motioned for the pilot to join them in the car and watched the young man, probably 16 years of age, wiggle his way into the seat. "It is of no consequence, there was not set deadline so you were perfectly in the right time for the matter, but shouldn't you get your hair cut if something is troubling it."

"Are you kidding, sir, this is my good luck charm, it's kept me alive in battle," protested Duo with a bit of a childish pout to his voice that inspired Virgil to tease him a bit.

"Oh and do I look like a person to joke around, especially when that sir didn't sound like you fully understood my authority," said Virgil in a voice that was slow and very powerful in an over done commanding voice. It did produce the desired effect as Duo sort of cowered, a bit unsure of what he should say and wondering if he had insulted his superior officer.

"I'm sorry, sir, I understand your authority sir, and I will cut my hair immediately if you want to, sir," squeaked Duo in fear that he was on his way to being court-martialed or being forced to cut his hair with a knife to this throat. There was a tense silence over the group and soon almost everyone was bursting out laughing save for the two pilots who were unfamiliar with the man known as Virgil Kuschrenada.

"It's perfectly alright, I was only joking in the matter, your pouty voice made it to irresistible," chuckled Kuschrenada as he waved away Duo's concern. "But I would like to inform you that there seems to be some development in the area where your father was last seen, some research teams have made an interesting discovery of one of the experimental cryogenic pods that were made to keep the inhabitant into a stasis for duration of travel or long periods until a cure for a disease can be found. It was also made known that the Freedom was found right next to it with its pilot missing from the cockpit."

"So you're saying you might have found my father," asked Toshiro as his eyes widened at the prospect of finally seeing his father since he had never met him. Oddly enough, he was born on the same day of his father's disappearance and he didn't know much about his father, just that Toshiro was his spitting image and was even had an innocent look in his eye. "But why did you also single out Ensign Duo Maxwell for a special project that involved my father when it just seems like a simple pick-up."

"The truth of the matter is, I would like to give you this one mobile suit that I have been overseeing the production for," declared Virgil as he pulled out a palm pilot to produce an image of a mobile suit that was built to have the same body as the Freedom but had a different paint job as well as wider wings that had was appeared to be something like a scorpion tail blaster attached in the back between the two wings. The blue was replaced by a red chest piece with yellow lacing the outline and the forearms were painted green along with the outline of the shoulder guards and there were two pieces on the head piece that stuck out that were painted green along with the rest of the torso. "This is a model that I've called Nataku after the Chinese god of war and then I have another model for your subordinate here."

"You seem so sure that I will be taking this mission or Duo."

"Please, I had you at the beginning before I even mentioned your father. I had as soon as you got in this car. As for Duo Maxwell, well I think this is a lifetime opportunity to see the bright future of mobile suits."

"So then I guess the only question is, when are we going," asked Toshiro.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Boiling Pot

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, GUndam Wing, Gundam, this is a long freaking list so screw it, I don't own anything.

* * *

His vision was cloudy as Kira Yamato opened his eyes for the first time in nearly 16 years and the bright lights were close to blinding him permanently as the men who had awakened him from his cold sleep examined him. They were all surrounding him, men in white long coats that were worn during the winter and each one had a pad with them as well as white gloves on. The only thing that he could remember was the panic of the crew as a technical malfunction on the ship caused it to stray on a dangerous path to an asteroid belt and the ship was being abandoned. He remembered being led to the cryogenic tubes by the captain onboard, Martin DaCosta, before he was pushed into one of them and as he tried to get out to his other tubes he saw the ship explode and then blacked out. Now here he was, in this strange place looking at the many eyes peer over him in his flight suit trying to make sure his regular living conditions were all intact. Behind them was something he never thought he would see again, the Strike Freedom, his old companion in war that he had assumed was lost in the blast along with the rest of the crew of the ship.

"It is good to see that you are still alive, Kira Yamato, after all, your wife would be very sad if you had died," said a man who was in his late sixties with a grey mustache that was bushy and was average height, around 5'7. He seemed to be someone under the command of ZAFT, but those around him had Orb Uniforms.

"Where am I and where is Lacus," asked Kira as he looked at the man strangely and then saw that his name tag read, Cpt. George Valkner, someone whom he had met before, but he had been in his forties. "Wait, you can't be Cpt. Valkner, he was, no offense sir, just starting to show signs of age!"

"None taken, a lot has changed since we last met, Kira, in fact, twenty years have passed since then," announced the man who bore the name George Valkner. The white of his coat contrasted with black ZAFT uniform underneath. "Here, why don't we get you into something warm, that way you will be caught up into everything that has happened before you meet your son for the first time."

"My son?"

"You'll learn, Kira my old friend, in good time."

Kira was taken out of the room that was a special lab/medical bay with a great many medical equipment and devices to help people survive and, as it seemed, to unthaw those in cryo-genic tubes. He was led by two young soldiers dressed in Orb uniform down a hall that led to a luxury suite that one would expect at a hotel with a red and black blanket covering most of the king sized bed with a wooden headboard. There was a dresser in the corner with a mirror on it that also served with a digital clock in the screen and a touch screen also on the screen that reflected his image by live video feeds from a camera. Each item was separated on the right and left between his image and stacked on top of each other, something that had been developed in a more basic state before he had been sent out. He looked around to find other appliances just like they were, but there was a strange feel to everything, almost as if he was somewhere where he shouldn't be.

He looked at a closet that opened to reveal a rack of many different uniforms, one a black ZAFT uniform, another an Orb officers uniform, and another one an officer's uniform from the Earth Alliance. After much debate, he put on the ZAFT uniform since he had made a promise to Athrun to help him reform ZAFT making him apart of ZAFT still. He turned as soon as he heard the door open to reveal Captain George Valkner, the aged acquaintance that he had known. There was a tired look I the man's face telling him that peace was not the state of the universe, but then again, it rarely was peaceful for long.

"Um…you said you would answer my questions now," started Kira as he sat down on the bed allowing the Captain to grab one of the chairs at a desk that occupied a corner near a small kitchen with its own stove. "What has become of Orb and Zaft? I would like to know also the status of Cagalli Yula Atha and Athrun Zala as well."

"As to your friends they are married and have a son who is friends with your son not surprisingly," replied Captain Valkner as he snapped his fingers for the servant to come in with a pitcher of a popular drink that was made from the fruits grown on the PLANT they were close to. "This is good drink, they grow it front the many fruits that are grown in here and they call it "ambrosia" like the old drink of the gods from that ancient Greek religion, but oh was that so many years ago. Anyway where was I, oh yes I believe we were talking about the current situation. Well the Theul Civilization that you fought against before your disappearance has turned into the Romanov Foundation. As for Orb and ZAFT, you remember the Foundation that was started by you, well the United Earth Alliance, that is the Earth Alliance with the Eurasian Earth Alliance, joined the Foundation. Of course you may be wondering why we don't have the regular Foundation uniforms which are the Orb uniforms, well I am part of OZ, a special forces unit made to help the Foundation."

"I remember hearing about it from…Virgil Kuschrenada," said Kira as he brought a hand up to his brown hair as he tried to rub his head in a way to bring forth his memories in a faster pace. "He and I were on good terms, we might have been friends if it wasn't for his life with the military and his beliefs of military strength were a bit frightening that it almost seemed to be unfitting for such a good person. I'm sorry I must have interrupted you, please go on, George."

"Well Oz is now a special forces unit, the best unit in the Foundation's forces, though it is technically under the forces of the United Earth Alliance. This Special Forces unit is under the leadership of Colonel Virgil Kuschrenada, otherwise known as the Red Wolf because of his use of an old red ZGMF-1000/A1 Gunner ZAKU Warrior, and so far it has been gaining popularity in the public. The Romanov Foundation is now pushing its oppressive hand into space, squeezing the life out of the colonies that joined it. These are not PLANT colonies mind you, but other colonies formed afterwards that do have the same functions just they have a different form that is like a barrel in space."

"But if the Romanov Foundation is made from a fallen country then shouldn't it be weak now," asked Kira who was so curious at how much trouble this nation could be.

"Well the differences between ZAFT and the UEA have not ended, even though more coordinators are being brought into this world. It just boils down to the UEA wanting to outdo the ZAFT forces for the constant defeats that ZAFT has been under and that has led to stupid moves that have set the army back while causing other nations to go to the Romanov Faction to exploit the colonies. Of course the colonies are now rebelling and we are helping them do so, but right now the two in charge of the space division out here are good commanders. One is the famous general, Rear Admiral Riyada Todaka the Cautious Lion, and then there is Captain Marko Roderick the Insane Fury as they call him for his genius is only rivaled by his violent nature."

"Well, onto other things, you said something about my son, what did you mean?"

"Your son was born just on the day your ship had its fateful accident so you have not met him and he has not met you. He is sixteen years of age today and he looks just like you with the only except being his eyes, he has his mother's eyes giving him a look of greater innocence. Your friend Athrun Zala looked over him since he was his godfather and he seems to be going down your path in the military out of a need to keep things right in the world, something he must inherit from you as I've been told by my superior, Captain Dearka Elsman."

"Dearka is your superior," asked an astonished Kira who had last remembered Dearka being under Yzak.

"What's so surprising about that," asked a voice from the doorway.

"Dearka, you're in charge here," asked Kira as he looked at the golden brown skinned man who had matured a bit in looks, but still had a boyish flair to him that seemed to be inspired by his golden hair.

"Not really, I've been stationed here, but really this territory is overlooked by Major Virgil Kuschrenada, probably the only major in the Foundation, let alone OZ," replied Dearka Elsman as he walked further into the room to pick up one of the glass cups from the small kitchen and poured himself a glass of ambrosia. "It's odd to see that you haven't changed at all from how I remember you being, just like your wife in fact, but I think you two should see each other. Oh and Captain Valkner, prepare for the arrival of Lt. Toshiro Yamato and Ensign Duo Maxwell, they should be coming with his excellency, Major Kuschrenada."

"Yes sir," responded George Valkner as he walked off, leaving the two alone to talk about old times and catch up.

* * *

"I still have a hard time believing that I'm stationed so close to where my father disappeared to," declared Toshiro as he looked out amongst the stars and asteroids that were scattered around there.

"I know, it must be weird to be this close to it and never have found your father until now," said Duo as he leaned back in his seat that was right next to Toshiro. "You know, I find it hard to believe that I'm going to be specially inducted into OZ to pilot one of the new mobile suits made and that I'm going to be fighting beside the son of the famous Kira Yamato and possibly the famed soldier himself. Do you think I'll get a chance to meet Mathias Zala, I mean I know he is heading his own team but he could be inducted into OZ couldn't he?"

"Well the problem is that Athrun Zala doesn't like me very much for my reputation," said Virgil Kuschrenada as he continued to read the book that was in his hand, a classic novel entitled Tale of Genji. "You see, I'm called the Red Wolf because of my ZAKU Warrior and my vicious nature in battle that has caused some many deaths in battle from accidental casualties. The greatest of which was the town of Ishballa on Earth where the tanks were being attacked from inside the town and so I had the town shelled. True I didn't know that it was inhabited since there were no signs of life there, but I did not expect the enemy to be hiding the people in there. Still, some argue that I did know they were there and just fired anyway while claiming ignorance anyway, though his wife never did like me because I was too warmongering according to her."

"That fact is very much true since you are probably asking for better weapons of destruction," said a voice over the communications link that belonged to only one person.

"Well, Chairman Zala, it is a surprise to see you here listening in on our conversation," said Virgil as he cued on the visual screen to reveal the face of Athrun Zala, who was more mature in his appearance though he still looked softer than his father. "I was hoping you would join us in meeting Kira Yamato, after all you two were like brothers during the conflicts and I hope you woke the Lady Lacus Yamato from her own cold sleep."

"Yes, against the possibilities of it being false, I have awakened her and brought her along the shuttle," replied Athrun before he was pushed out of the screen by a blond woman with eyes of amber and a determination burning behind her eyes that could set the polar ice caps on fire.

"Just what do you think you are doing getting Toshiro transferred to OZ along with Duo," asked Cagalli Yula Atha with a tone that would scare a murderer, but unfortunately it would not scare a wolf.

"Well they were excellent pilots and they will only be sent on missions ordained by the Chairman of ZAFT and Prime Minister of Orb, after all these mobile suits were made by your two respective nations."

"Major Virgil Kuschrenada, it is no secret that you and I don't get along," said Cagalli, her voice low and shaky with anger that was threatening to burst out like a powder keg. "The truth is I can't stand a person who uses such tactics such as you, even if they were effective in saving your troops and helping to win us a victory against the Romanov Foundation. If you ever try to put my godson or my cousin's son through something like that then I will swarm on you with a fury that you will never see again."

"I'd be careful of your anger it may just make you seem, too hot headed for the job." Replied Kuschrenada calmly as he turned the page to his novel and then looked at her with an expressionless face. "Tell me, have you not taken lives yourself? I know that you fought to kill when you fought with the Desert Dawn in Northern Africa, in fact there are a list of men who are said to have been specifically been destroyed by the Goddess of Victory. I'm not a butcher, I try to keep civilian deaths low because I see lives as more than just a figure on a piece of paper, I'm looking at those lives as they are lost in the battlefield. Now if you'll excuse me, we're about to dock and transmissions must be cut now."

* * *

"There are signs of the Red Wolf being here on the frontlines," announced Romanov Foundaiton Lt. Frederick Hazzle, a scarecrow of a soldier with skinny arms and legs and seemed to be mostly skin and bone. The pale complexion did little to help the frail appearance of the Lieutenant, but he was one of the best pilots in Rear Admiral Riyada Todaka, better known as the Cautious Lion as other people called him.

"So this seems like the most opportune moment to strike at them and take out the head of OZ command," said a raspy, sinister voice that to Lt. Hazzle sounded like something out of a nightmare, his.

"Even though he is there, there are a great number of soldiers and if he is in this area then something must be going on," argued the Rear Admiral as he walked to the map that was on the display pad in the middle of the War Conference Room on the Agamemnon-class Warship _The Dauntless_. "Right now we have this ship, four Drake-class escort ships, plus the _Iron Fortress_ that you command, Captain Marko Roderick. What we need to do is gain information on what is so important that they have the leader of OZ going to a research station near the colony."

"I'll have my men infiltrate this colony and I'll see what I can find of this little visit," answered the Insane Fury as he started to get up and brushed back his fiery red hair before looking around with his sinister yellow eyes that looked hungry for bloodshed.

Captain Marko Roderick was about 6'2 with fiery red hair that was long and wild, but it seemed to fit well into his space suit. He was a man who didn't care about orders, he just did what he wanted, like his outfit was a red and black military outfit instead of the Romanov Foundation's usual grey uniforms. His face was half covered with burn scars though the other half was very handsome, something that made him looked even creepier. In a certain light, his white teeth would look sharper than they were.

In contrast, the Rear Admiral looked more like a traditional military man with a stern countenance that tolerated no insubordination and was a very large, muscular man, unlike Roderick, who had muscle but was nothing like the Rear Admiral. The Lion part of his nickname came from his grand beard that was well groomed to fit his side burns and looked like a lion's mane. It was no secret that the two were not on the best terms nor was it a secret that Rear Admiral Riyada Todaka out right hated Captain Marko Roderick.

"Fine then, but if you fail it will be on your head alone," declared Riyada as he turned away to look at shielded glass that showed outside.

"Deal," cried the infamous Romanov Captain in joy as he stood up from his seat.

* * *

Preview: Father and son meet for the first time witha reunion that is cut short by a surprise attack as the new mobile suits fall into the hands of their fated pilots, but will the new pilots be able to face the challenges of war? Next time, The Hidden Fury! Onward to Victory Gundam!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Hidden Fury

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam or any of the animes mangas and characters, mobile suit designs from that franchise.

* * *

The many screens all displayed the different mobile suits that were put on display in the testing area, each one armed with different assorted weaponry that made it for a special purpose. Each one laying in a dormant sleep waiting until their pilots came to wake them up from the endless sleep so that their purpose could finally fulfill the purpose of their creation. The scientists were looking over the final components of the new mobile suits, all given the codename of Gundam after the system of the original mobile suit system that the advanced piloting system was based off of. Years of work had resulted in one of the most cutting edges of all systems and the armor, given the name Gundanium alloy, was a special synthesis of the toughest metals to make increasingly resistant armor plating. Everything was observed by the ever vigilant Virgil Kuschrenada, who had been able to write some of the coding for the system. As to the purpose of the Gundams, only one knew and the leader of OZ would never say.

"I'm a bit nervous about meeting my son, I mean I haven't seen him before and he's close to my age," admitted Kira as he turned to the dark skinned blond that was leaning against the wall to the elevator in a completely Dearka-like manner. "Plus it's been so long, what if everything has changed around me and the world as I know it is so unfamiliar to me?"

"I don't know what you are so worried about, he's family isn't he," reasoned Dearka as he shifted a bit, trying to keep his cool in front of his men. Despite the fact that Kira had just come back after being pronounced dead, it would be inappropriate to have an emotional moment when he kept up the image of an always clear thinker. "Besides, though the situation may change, your friends will always be your friends."

"I pray that you're words are correct," said Kira as he watched the elevator doors open to reveal a lavishly garbed white room with a large couch that was curved into a c around a table with red and black pillows.

On the couch was a boy of 16 years of age who was so similar in appearance with Kira that if he wasn't wearing an Orb uniform and had eyes that reminded him of the innocent eyes of Lacus Yamato. Everything seemed to be a blur as the two pairs of eyes met each other and a father and son met for the first time. It almost seemed like time had slowed down as the boy slowly rose from his seat and walked with a child-like shyness towards his father and slowly, hugged him like a child would hug a parent. Kira was half a foot taller than the boy, but when he returned the hug he seemed to grow to be two feet taller or perhaps it was the son who shrank. The greatest pain Kira could ever know was missing out on all those years that he could have been a father and he felt the greatest pride in seeing his son there right now.

"Kira! Shiro," came a shout from the other side of the room as a pink haired woman rushed towards the two with tears of joy in her eyes that looked like rubies on her beautiful face.

"Oh Lacus," cried Kira as he felt his heart at the sight of his wife whom he had not seen for so long and behind her he could see a smiling Athrun, who looked like he was somewhere close to tears, and a tearful but happy Cagalli. "I am so happy to see you, all of you, but most of all, I am happy to see my family again and to lay eyes on my son for the first time. Words cannot express the pride I feel in seeing you with so many accomplishments at your age, my son! And no words can express the love I feel as I look into those young eyes and beautiful face, still as enchanting as when I first caught a glimpse of it, my dear Lacus!"

"There were so many times when I worried that I would never get to see you again," cried Lacus into his chest, the warm waters seeping through the black OZ uniform that he was wearing. "I feared that out child would go through his life, never once meeting his father, but deep within my heart I knew that you were going to come back."

"I apologize to break even a moment of this blessed reunion, but I suppose it would be rude not to give thanks to Major Virgil Kuschrenada," announced Athrun as he gestured his hand towards the silent leader of OZ, who merely bowed before them in a courteous manner and then stood at attention. "Though I did make the horrendous mistake of giving up on you and turning focus onto the war, he continued to send out searching parties around the area until you were found. I must also apologize for losing hope for you my friend. You must think badly of me now?"

"Athrun, I understand that it must have been a difficult decision for you to make," said Kira as he walked to his best friend, his sworn brother, and embraced him in joy. "I am glad that you made that decision or else many other people would suffer besides myself and I am grateful for all that you have done for my son, though I could not do the same for your own. And, I am eternally grateful to you, Major Virgil Kuschrenada, for you have done something for me that I feel I can never repay to you as well. We weren't as good as friends as we would have liked, but I hope we can get to know each other more as time goes by."

"I would be glad for that to happen, but you must excuse my departure for I have some matters to attend to," replied Virgil in a bow before he raised and then entered the elevator, saluting before the metal doors closed to conceal him once again.

"Kira, you idiot why did you have to worry us like that," shouted Cagalli as she ran over to Kira and cocked her hand pack in a striking position, but instead of striking him, she threw her arms around him and nearly stole the breath from his lungs with a tight hug. "Don't you ever do that to us again! We were all so worried about it and I thought I lost my brother!"

"I didn't mean to it just kind of happened," explained Kira as he tried to squirm his way out of the bear hug that he felt was crushing his spine with every second. "And if you're trying to stop me from being in a dangerous situation than you're not helping it by making me a quadriplegic."

"Just make sure that you don't die, there are too many people who care for you," scolded Cagalli as she let go of him, allowing him to breath somewhat.

"Um not to take away from this moment or be impolite, but where do we get food," asked a timid Duo, who was trying to make sure that he didn't share the same fate from the woman who had looked after his wellbeing ever since he his mother, Cagalli's cousin, had passed away due to an illness.

"I guess it would be pleasant to talk things over while we eat," said Dearka as he called the elevator back to their floor and when they were all packed into the elevator pushed the floor number for the Officer's messhall.

* * *

Pvt. Paul Aldoro looked out at the wondrous sight of the infinity of space, a darkness lit by the many stars that were like diamonds spread out over a large black table cloth, a breathtaking sight to say the least. Unfortunately for him, his comrades did not find it as awe inspiring as he did and would always tell him not to wonder off or he would be shot and left behind to drift in space. That was certainly comfy compared to what his superior, Captain Marko Roderick, the "insane fury," would do to him if he discovered that he was daydreaming when he was tasked with taking pictures of the inside of the base. So far Paul was able to stay off of Captain Roderick's bad side, but he had seen what happened when someone ever displeased the captain, even slightly. Not long ago, one of Paul's friends had accidentally added a spoonful less sugar to Roderick's coffee and Roderick dragged him to the torture room to be "disciplined."

"Okay then I hope you are all ready to perform this mission because I hate appearing incompetent," said Roderick, the threat in his voice was unmistakable as well as the effect that it had on the entire group. "Now then, I want to confirm that the reports of new mobile suits are true and if possible, I want to steal those mobile suits for our own purposes. Also I want a squad to take pictures on anything you find valuable about this research center. Now then, Leto and Slither, you're with me while the rest of you find out what you can. Okay then set the charges on the door! Let's get this show on the road!"

Leto and Slither, Roderick's faithful personal wingmen, placed each detonation charge on either side of the door while another member of the group put a charge a distance away from there. As soon as the charges go off they would cause chaos onto that level, giving them access to the hangar and from there they would split off to attack other places. Those with the detonators waited twenty seconds before firing off the charges and then rushed into the opening hole that had now found itself in the side of the research ship. Soon all that was left in the place of the infiltration team was a dozen corpses belonging to guards, researchers, technicians, and innocent civilians, all with faces twisted and bug-eyed with fear.

* * *

Preview: Words clash over a festive dinner only to be silenced by the shakes of an explosion as Kira finds himself staring at a familiar ally. The Fury of war is now empowered by a new suit of armor and Kira's only son comes into possession of his father's legacy. Next time: The Legacy of the Strike! Blaze through Gundam!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Legacy of the Strike

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or…I've already done this already so you know what just screw it already.

* * *

Such a happy occasion was heard in the officers' mess hall when Kira, with his family, sat down to a meal with his good friends and the added presence of Virgil Kuschrenada, who was sitting at the end of the table. Though it was a joyful occasion with the celebration of the return of Kira, there was still a tension that had settled over the table almost like a rain cloud over a parade the tension mainly resided between Cagalli Atha Zala, wife of Chairman Athrun Zala. The main problem was a difference in ideals on military action as Virgil was a soldier who believed that great military force should be kept to insure that peace could be kept and held that OZ would be the holder of peace, but Cagalli believed that peace should be sought diplomatically and that the use of mobile dolls would generally cut out the casualties of war. Debating between the two had become so legendary that any talks of anti-coordinators and coordinators coming together were swept to decide the one matter of the mobile dolls. It was also maintained that either one would one day exchange physical blows instead of verbal ones and most held it to belief that Cagalli would strike first.

Of course so far the dinner conversation had been pleasant and the host seemed to be most gracious in how he spoke in a very courteous manner that seemed to fit him. From Kira had heard, he knew that Virgil was a brilliant tactician who had been appointed by the United Earth Alliance despite spending most of his career fighting against them. The man had proven himself well in his position as a commander of a Special Forces organization, but also had a reputation for being downright brutal in his attacks.

Many had likened him to Andrew Watfield, who had said that he felt honored to be likened the Kuschrenada until he was told of where the similarity resided. Outside of the battlefield he was a handsome warrior filled with a general sincerity that made people feel they could trust him with their children's lives. But when he went to battle he lived up to his namesake of the Red Wolf. It seemed odd that someone Kira had seemed to like so much could be someone that his sister and brother-in-law would denounce.

"Virgil, if I may, can I ask what the color rank is," asked Kira from out of nowhere. The conversation currently going on was about the strategies in the war. "You see, I've noticed that the ZAFT uniform was switched to the Foundation uniform while OZ has adopted the old ZAFT uniform with a different color scale than before so I was wondering if you could tell me."

"Oh there is no need to be timid in the color ranking," said Virgil as he cleared his throat and started to explain. "You see, I like the red uniform the best because it matches my eye so I used that for the top leader of OZ and only two others wear this, but they don't have my emblem of command. The next rank is for the elite commanders, those who usually are the captains of ships, black. Then for elite pilots I used the yellow uniform while keeping green for regular pilots and the white uniform is the uniform worn by cadets in the OZ academy. I was trying to think if I should make a special uniform for the pilots of the new mobile suits or if I should give them black uniforms with special patches. Then again it would undermine the true ranks of the pilots, but I still want to give them some sign of significance."

"So then what are you planning on doing with the new weapons of destruction that you are making," asked Cagalli, her hint of anger very much present in her tone as she found that the man was all but too happy about his recent project. "I hope these things are not part of some new plan you have that will probably kill other innocent civilians that are caught in the cross fire."

"It's odd you should take such a place when you're country did influence mobile suit making," replied Virgil with a sly smirk on his face like a matador waving his red cape in front of the bull. "You see, I'd hate to have leave things to cheap produced mobile dolls that will only do as their puppeteer tells them to, regardless of how much sanity that person has or lacks. To cut the soldier out of war will only lead to the next targets being civilians since the only way one can wage war is to strike blows that will cause the enemy to surrender and if everything is left up to production than the world will either be bankrupt from those who see losses as only figures on papers or the enemy will try to take away the will to fight. As you may know, the biggest way to make a nation surrender is to make its people suffer or, as one of those old bastard war pigs, till every last person is obliterated."

"I don't see how you can defend your position in claiming the preserving of civilian lives," retorted Cagalli, "when you can conduct yourself in a gentlemanly fashion, even as you sign the deaths of those innocent civilians you talk about. The idea of getting a bigger gun is the same idea that nearly caused both Coordinators and Naturals to destroy themselves. If we could take out the soldier than everything comes down to how much a country can produce and when wars are waged in that costly of a fashion then those with the power to declare war will certainly see how useless it is."

"My, my, you are very observant of my movements when I sign on an attack, but then again, I believe your Orb forces have only sat by till the end of wars and never gone through the whole ordeal. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you known as the Goddess of Victory to those in the desert as well as those who tried to rise up against ZAFT. If I don't remember correctly, there were a lot of terrorist attacks or guerilla attacks that caused many casualties, especially of the people who just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now you didn't condemn them for their crimes or even call them to apologize, but you shouted until your voice could be heard for an apology to be given by myself to apologize for an attack that killed civilian lives when the civilians themselves were allowing mobile suits to be sheltered into their homes. I gave good warning for them to leave, I told them exactly what would happen, but those who died stayed behind and knew full well the problems."

"What you did was destroy the ammunition while they were away, but you left those who survived with little supplies to live off of and survival became hard for them."

"I think this conversation is getting a little too heated for a time like this," said Athrun as he looked at the two debaters who had a drawn a line and aimed their tongues. "Kira is back and right now I think that is all I'd like to think about right now s-"

Whatever else Athrun might have said was cut off by the sound of an explosion from inside the research station. The resulting tremors shook the table and caused a few of the glasses to spill on their owners, staining the beautiful dress Lacus had picked out to wear for Kira, the new Green uniform that Duo had been given and the left glove that Virgil wore when he caught his glass before it spilled on his own uniform. Almost immediately after Virgil had stood, there was someone right by his side, a boy around the same age of Toshiro dressed in a yellow uniform that seemed to work on the boy. The boy was of Italian descent with wavy black hair and tanned skin that went well with the yellow suit.

"They're two groups of what seems like an infiltration squad," reported the boy as he held out a picture to Virgil that Kira was unable to get a good look at.

"I believe, my friends, it's time to wake up the sleepers," said Virgil as he turned to look at Kira with eyes that showed no surprise in them if there was any. "I know it is a lot to ask you to come back to the battlefield, but should you choose to do so, we have the Strike Freedom back up and running. As for you two, the other pilots are probably rushing to their own mobile suits and I think that you should do the same if you wish to become a pilot. Otherwise you will automatically find yourself in a White uniform for the rest of your life."

The last part was unnecessary for the two pilots were already rushing to one of the elevators and pushed the button for the hangar where the mobile suits were. Kira watched as his son ran off to his destiny, remembering that he had always prayed that his son's destiny would be to live in a time of peace. It didn't seem like that peace would come any time soon, not unless someone did something to change things. He turned to look at his wife with a look that seemed to be asking for permission to run off and join in the fight. She seemed surprised at first, then scared at the thought of losing him again, then she seemed to be in deep thought, and finally, she smiled at him and nodded for him to follow the path that destiny had chosen for him.

* * *

"Lt. Toshiro Yamato reporting for duty," said Toshiro with labored breathing from the running to the room. "What's the situation, sir?"

"We're of the same rank so you can drop the sir, the name is Lt. Heero Yuy," said the young soldier who was holding a rifle and firing back at the enemy infiltrators. "Right now we've managed to secure the hangar, but they have one of the Gundams out. I'm sorry, but the gundam they have is the gundma you were supposed to pilot."

"Do you have any radio or communications device with you," asked Toshiro as he held his hand out, cursing his fate that he would be the only one without a gundam to pilot. "I'll have to contact Major Kuschrenada and inform him of this turn of events."

"He already knows and is waiting for you back there in the ammunition depot," replied Heero as he pointed behind Toshiro, down the hall to a large space for ammunition. "I don't know what he's planning, but it requires you getting there. Now move!"

Toshiro didn't wait another second as he ran down the hall till he came to the door that led to the armory and found that inside was another mobile suit. It looked just like the strike that his father once piloted except there was a black torso instead of being a blue on the chest with the abdomen being painted in red. The rest was painted dark blue with two extra thrusters on the top corners of the thruster pack to add to maneuverability. The shield on the gundam was like a long rectangle that had bended at the sides.

"What is this," asked Toshiro to the darkness as he made his way towards the mobile suit, his hands brushing against the armor on its foot.

"I think it is either fate or destiny that Nataku was stolen," said Virgil Kuschrenada as he stepped out of the darkness, his hand rose to his head to run his fingers through his blond hair. "You see, this mobile suit was done as a tribute to one of the mobile suits that started the Gundam series, the one that was piloted by your father, the Strike. I intended to give this to your father as a gift of nostalgia, but then again, his Strike Freedom is the nostalgia of both mobile suits."

"So this is the sister or brother mobile suit of the Strike?"

"Not exactly, if anything this is the daughter mobile suit of the Strike, the Strike M-II or Legacy Strike as I like to call it," replied Virgil as he slowly pressed a few buttons on the computer controls for the lock devices of the mobile suit. "The suit also has a neutron-jammer canceller, but the nuclear reactor only works when the plasma battery runs out of power and should be used sparingly since destruction of this mobile suit could cause a nuclear chain reaction. The beam rifle is powered by an interchangeable energy cap with additional caps in the shield. I have also installed the new GUNDAM system into the mobile suit using the adjustments from the data I gained from your previous battle."

"Shouldn't you give this to my father? After all, he has more experience than me and would probably be able to pilot this mobile suit better than I could ever do. Also, you are a pilot of great skills and would probably be able to accomplish the peace that you say you want. I've seen you fight and I'm almost convinced you're on par with my father."

"The Strike Freedom is still operational and this world needs another generation to help us succeed into a new future, whether it be for good or for ill. Besides, it has too little red for my taste."

* * *

The mobile suit that Duo was using was a painted with black armor that covered most of the body except for parts of white and grey for the joints and legs. It was the mobile suit equivalent of the grim reaper complete with a beam scythe for cutting down enemies and a wrist shield that had a knife on the end of it. The shield was red with a yellow cross in the middle. In addition to its weapons capabilities, the mobile suit had a radar jammer on it along with a neutron jammer canceller so that it could sneak up towards enemy ships. This gundam called Deathscythe, was based off of the ill-fated Blitz mobile suit, but it was made to have better fighting abilities than the Blitz so it would not be so easily destroyed in battle like the Blitz was.

So far it was doing well with thrust and speed capabilities allowing it to put stealth and melee fighting to good use. Duo was amazed at how easily he was able to maneuver it and how fast it was as he felt the rush of Deathscthe when he ever he turned on his thrusters. There was a group of leos waiting for them just as soon as they came out of the hangar like piranhas in a pool. Heero was the first out in the Wing Gundam which had a blue torso with a green circle in the middle above the cockpit and blue on the forearms and the edge of the shoulder guards. His Gundam was a lot like the Strike Freedom except its shield was also used as a weapon while it used a large beam gun that was close to a cannon called a buster rifle. Many of the leos were destroyed by just Heero alone leaving the rest to be cleaned up by Duo.

"I have a lock on the other mobile suit," said the cold emotionless voice of Heero Yuy, the man was practically a god damn war machine. "Coding confirmed that this is Nataku, look sharp people."

"I think you and I can handle him," said Duo as he turned the thrusters on to go after the stolen Gundam and found that behind him was a group of tauruses. "Beware we have tauruses in the vicinity so it's going to be a lot harder for us."

"Don't worry, the Strike Freedom will back you up," called Kira over the communication radio and then, quick as a flash, the Strike Freedom shot right past Heero and Duo. "Captain Marko Roderick, I'll ask you to surrender that mobile suit right now or I will forced to fight you."

Roderick didn't reply, he only took out his twin beam trident with one beam trident on each end of a pole and aimed the cannon on his back at the Strike Freedom. Just as Kira was about to aim his own weapon there was a rain of blaster shots as another mobile suit joined into the fight by attacking Roderick. It looked exactly like the Strike except with a different paint job and different weapon. Before anyone knew what was going on, the new mobile suit started to fire its beam rifle at Roderick who was now moving away in zig-zags to dodge the gundam. Kira, for some unknown reason other than the bond of parent and child, knew that it was Toshiro piloting that mobile suit.

"Who the hell is that and what's that mobile suit," asked Duo as Deathscythe merely stood and watched the ongoing fight.

"It's Toshiro, but that mobile suit…I don't know about it," answered Kira as he watched his son fight. "That is my son, I know it is, but that mobile suit looks so much like the Strike except that the color is different and the weapons are different."

"All Gundam units, be informed that a small fleet is coming to pick Roderick up so we may just be in a big fight," said one of the radar specialists from the research facility. "We have twenty daggers coming to back you up right now, but that should be plenty given the power of the mobile suits you're using."

"Alright then bring em all on, I'm ready for a fight," cheered Duo as he started to thrust his engines forward to the gang of Tauruses that were approaching them. "You guys can help Toshiro fight Roderick I've got these guys."

Just at that moment there was a beam of energy flashing before them as one of the approaching Foundation ships, Laurasia-class, started to fire its high energy beam cannons at the gundams. Duo was thankful for the thrusters in the feet because if they hadn't stopped him so quickly and suddenly, he would have been destroyed by the attack. Luckily for them the OZ forces had already sent their Minerva-class ships out to battle with Agamemnon-class carriers backing them up with mobile suit support. While this fight occurred between the naval space ships, there was another fight that was still on-going between Nataku and the Strike Mk-II. The area of space where the colony of Jupiter 7 resided was ablaze with the fires of war.

* * *

An: The new Strike is based off the Mk-II gundam like the original was based off the RX-78-2 Gundam. If you're not familiar with those, the Mk-II is from Zeta Gundam and the RX-78-2 is from Mobile Suit Gundam. Also the color for the new Strike is taken from the Titans color design for the Mk-II instead of the color that was put onto them when the resistance movement stole them.

Preview: After the first battle with the Strike Mk-II, Toshiro is assigned along with Heero and Duo to be part of the new Earth campaign operations. During this time Toshiro meets the talented United Earth Alliance captain Burt Laciter, who is becoming worried of the UEA's intentions and what OZ may be truly used for. What new path will this lead for Toshiro? Next time: The Veil of OZ! Expose the deception Gundam!


End file.
